The Final Battle
by FireFox45
Summary: this is the last book in my series about Stormfrost, this is the final battle between Risingstar and Fallenstar in which Stormfrost will have to fulfil StarClan's prophecy
1. Thunder Clan

**Thunder Clan**

Leader- Risingstar- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Deputy- Stormfrost- handsome dark grey tabby tom

Healer- Greyfoot- skinny dark grey tom

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Warriors-

Stoneheart- muscular blue-grey tom

Thornheart- handsome golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Poppypaw

Squirrelfur- brown-red tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Tawnypaw

Mossflower- pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Frostfoot- slender white she-cat

Apprentice- Streampaw

Runningfoot- long limbed brown tom; white underbelly

Ripplefur- handsome silver tabby tom; formally RiverClan deputy

Apprentice- Hawkpaw

Nightcloud- small black she-cat

Cloudpelt- long furred white tom; amber eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Leopardclaw- golden brown she-cat; dappled coat

Apprentices-

Streampaw- very pale grey she-cat

Poppypaw- slender white she-cat

Darkpaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Hawkpaw- large dark brown tom

Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Leafpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Queens-

Breezecloud- pale silver she-cat

Amberheart- slender golden brown she-cat

Elders-

Tallheart- long limbed black and white tom

Palepelt- very pale grey she-cat; blind

Other cats-

Silver- silver tabby she-cat; Runningpaw and Stormpaw's mother

Patch- black and white tom; Runningpaw and Stormpaw's brother

Kits-

Featherkit- white-grey she-cat

Littlekit- small pale ginger tom

Bushykit- long furred pale brown she-cat

Bluekit- dark grey she-cat, blue eyes

Adderkit- golden brown tom

Shadekit- dark grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Brackenkit- golden brown tom; blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A large grey tabby tom walked into the ThunderClan camp followed by his brother, a long limbed brown tabby, Runningfoot. Both cats were subdued and quiet. It was nearing summer and their youngest brother, the last kit born by their mother, Oakkit, adopted by ThunderClan's deceased queen, Rainpelt, had died of greencough. Oakkit had died not knowing that Stormfrost and Runningfoot were his biological brothers from an older litter, or knowing that his blood was that of a kittypet. As ThunderClan's deputy, Stormfrost had tried hard to keep the truth from the young red-brown tom and had been successful much to Rainpelt's dislike.

Rainpelt had kitted Thistlekit and Bushykit as her litter before Stormfrost had brought Oakkit from twolegplace. Now only Bushykit remained after Thistlekit was killed by a rouge moons ago. The young she-cat now was preparing for her apprentice ceremony and kept as faraway as possible from Stormfrost out of dislike, claiming he hadn't protected Thistlekit or the other kits in the battled that had killed her true brother.

"It is done" meowed an older ginger she-cat, coming toward the saddened toms. "Oakkit's spirit now runs with StarClan."

"Yes" Stormfrost agreed sadly. "We sat vigil with him."

"Good" Risingstar meowed, nodding to them. "Go rest now, the clan has finished its grieving for the kit."

Stormfrost nodded and looked around. Even though it was twilight there were still a few cats in the shadows of the thorn wall around the camp. One was Cloudpelt, Stormfrost's former apprentice and his sister Leopardclaw who had been Runningfoot's first apprentice. The two were talking with a dark tortoiseshell she-cat, Darkpaw, Greyfoot's apprentice and future healer for ThunderClan. Also Stormfrost saw Nightcloud's kits, Hawkpaw, Leafpaw and Tawnypaw, newly named apprentices, sitting with Streampaw and Poppypaw. Leafpaw and Tawnypaw were the kits of a RiverClan she-cat that had passed information to ThunderClan during Fallenstar's rule over the moorland clan. She had been killed in a battle by Fallenstar and her kits had been born premature in the clan.

"I'm going to see Amberheart" Stormfrost meowed to his brother. "I'll join you for dawn patrol tomorrow."

Runningfoot nodded and walked toward Poppypaw, the pretty white she-cat apprentice that had always had Runningfoot wrapped around her paw. Stormfrost walked toward the nursery and pushed his way inside the newly rebuilt den. He saw Breezecloud with her five moon-old kits, Featherkit and Littlekit near the entrance. He nodded to them and went further back in the den to Amberheart, his mate.

"Is Oakkit buried?" Amberheart asked, looking up from her grooming.

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed sadly. "I'll have to tell Tiger and Patch tomorrow. They'll be sad for him. I feel horrible about it, I was his brother and I didn't say anything about his past."

Amberheart stretched her head forward and touched his shoulder. He turned his head to meet her gaze. The golden-furred queen met his gaze without fear. Many kits and apprentices feared Stormfrost because of the three white streaks of fur that had grown over a wound Fallenstar had placed on him.

"Oakkit would have gained little by knowing" Amberheart consoled him. "Worse, he could have turned on the clan."

"I know but still…" Stormfrost meowed warily, sitting near his mate's nest.

"All will be forgiven" Amberheart assured him. "What is done is done, its time to move on. The spirits of StarClan will guide Oakkit now. Now he's with Rainpelt and Thistlekit, to him that was all the family he needed."

"Are you being taken care of?" Stormfrost asked, eyeing his mate's swollen belly.

Amberheart purred in amusement at her mate's concern. "Of course I am! I swear by StarClan that Cloudpelt still thinks he's your apprentice. He comes in every morning to check on me."

Stormfrost also purred in amusement. Cloudpelt had been a faithful apprentice and was a steadfast warrior, one of the best trackers in the clan and a good friend to the warriors. As a young tom Cloudpelt had done anything Stormfrost had asked and was a good friend. Stormfrost had often teased the white tom about being suited more for the life of an apprentice then as a warrior though his skills were not to be questioned.

"Greyfoot thinks it will be soon" Amberheart meowed, twisting around and licking the fur along her shoulders. "I hope he's right. I've wanted kits for moons."

"They'll be the most beautiful kits in the forest" Stormfrost promised her, touching his muzzle to hers lovingly. "Just like you're the most beautiful she-cat StarClan has ever known."

Amberheart purred deeply. "Go on and rest, I'll be fine. Breezecloud is good company and her kits are wonderful though I think they're getting bored since Oakkit died and Bushypaw became an apprentice."

Stormfrost nodded and got up. On his way out he nodded to Breezecloud and slipped out into the darkening clearing. He saw Runningfoot sharing a starling with Poppypaw and saw Streampaw sitting with Ripplefur and Ripplefur's new apprentice, Hawkpaw. Risingstar was sitting in the shadow of the highrock from which she addressed the clan and which also served as her den. Stormfrost padded over to join her, dipping his head low in respect.

"The evening patrol has just left" Risingstar meowed. "I will wait for their report. Fallenstar has been far too quiet recently. I expect he's plotting something with those rouges of his."

Stormfrost silently agreed with his leader. There would be moons between Fallenstar's attacks and when he attacked usually one or more cats ended up dead in any of the four clans. Stormfrost's claws flexed on the hard sand under his paws at the thought of the last battle when Fallenstar had killed Rainpelt and her kit, marked him with his scar and attacked on a full moon when there were fewer warriors in the camps.

After reporting the day's patrols to Risingstar, Stormfrost left his leader and went to the warrior den and curled up to sleep near the back of the den. As soon as his eyes closed he was dreaming.

&&&&&

Stormfrost blinked and found himself laying in a familiar clearing. He groaned silently. He was in the Gathering Place, where the clans met on the full moon to share news and warnings. Stormfrost hadn't gone to many of the Gatherings since he was deputy. He had to stay in camp mostly to make sure the camp was well guarded but in his dreams he often met Rootpaw, a former healer apprentice of ThunderClan in the clearing.

The grey tom was not disappointed. At the top of a nearby slope stood a slender, long limbed brown tom, Roopaw with two white kits at his paws. The kits were Rainpelt's first litter, Cloudkit and Snowkit, both of which had died when a fox had attacked and Rootpaw had died trying to guard them. Now they walked with him forever through the endless forest of StarClan.

"The rising sun shall set and the fallen star shall fall" Rootpaw meowed for what felt like the millionth time to Stormfrost. "And storms will wash away the blood of the lost."

Stormfrost sighed, deeply troubled by Rootpaw's words. For moons Rootpaw had spoken those words but the reciting had started to become nightly leaving Stormfrost sleepy and unfocused when dawn's light woke him. Stormfrost watched as Rootpaw drew closer with Cloudkit and Snowkit followed, the she-kits mewing eerily and chasing one another. Stormfrost waited.

"Is Oakkit with you?" Stormfrost asked. "Thistlekit? Rainpelt? You haven't shown me them, please Rootpaw…"

"We are here" meowed the voice of a young she-cat.

Stormfrost whipped around and saw a pretty silver tabby padding toward them down another slope. Walking with her were two kits, looking to be six moons old. One was a dusty brown with a white underbelly, Thistlekit and the other was the red-brown tom Stormfrost had just sat vigil with since dawn. Stormfrost watched them approach, paws hardly brushing the grass. The kits looked up at Stormfrost and Oakkit padded forward.

"I'm sorry Oakkit" Stormfrost meowed, forcing himself not to flinch away from the young tom.

"I have found peace with StarClan" Oakkit meowed, wisdom glinting in his eyes. "What was done is no more and shadows of the past should not burden the future."

Stormfrost bowed his head humbly and looked at Rainpelt. The silver tabby watched him with ever patient eyes, the eyes of a mother. Stormfrost glanced at Rootpaw, Snowkit and Cloudkit and the back over at Rainpelt. Thistlekit and Oakkit were disappearing back into the forest. Rainpelt stood next to Rootpaw.

"The darkness is coming closer Stormfrost" Rootpaw warned. "Soon the clouds will let loose their fury and blood will fill the rivers. Thunder will turn to the yowls of war and running paws will turn to slashing claws. The time is soon when the true blood of the warrior must be released."

&&&&&

Stormfrost jerked awake. It was nearly dawn and all around him warriors slept peacefully. Stormfrost looked around him and saw Stoneheart and Runningfoot on either side of him. Stormfrost slipped out of the den just as Darkpaw bounded out of the nursery. Stormfrost pricked his ears, wondering if another kit had caught greencough. Darkpaw ran over to him as soon as she saw him.

"Amberheart is kitting!" Darkpaw exclaimed, skidding to a halt in front of him.

Stormfrost's vivid blue eyes widened and he bounded toward the nursery, swerving to avoid running Darkpaw over. Darkpaw followed him into the nursery. Breezecloud had graciously led her kits to sit outside the den to give Greyfoot and Amberheart privacy for the kitting as all queens did. Darkpaw waited with her while Stormfrost slipped into the den. The old grey healer was just stepping back.

"So she found you" Greyfoot meowed, spotting Stormfrost. "Congratulations, StarClan truly has blessed ThunderClan tonight."

Stormfrost dipped his head to the old tom as Greyfoot settled himself near the entrance. Stormfrost went to Amberheart's nest and his heart skipped several beats. Amberheart was laying on her side looking tired with four kits nestled at her belly. Two of the kits were golden brown like Amberheart and the two others were grey she-kits. The first kit was a blue-grey she-kit. The second was a golden brown tom with a white splash on his chest. The third kit was also golden brown with dark tabby stripes running along his sides. The last kit was dark grey, almost black with a small white splash on her chest.

"Stormfrost" Amberheart panted, raising her head, eyes sparkling dully with joy and exhaustion.

"I'm here" Stormfrost assured her, laying next to her and gazing in wonder at his kits. "StarClan has blessed our clan. I told you they would be beautiful, just like you."

Amberheart purred and rested her head near him, quickly falling asleep. Stormfrost sat beside her, prepared to watch his kits and mate until his mate was strong again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Stormfrost walked out of the den at sunhigh three days after Amberheart's successful kitting. Runningfoot, Cloudpelt and Mossflower were heading out on patrol while Thornclaw was rounding up Leafpaw, Tawnypaw and Hawkpaw to take them hunting while their mentors rested. Stormfrost inwardly missed the constant training sessions with Cloudpelt but was proud of his first apprentice as he watched the long-furred tom walk out of camp with Mossflower and Runningfoot.

"Stormfrost, I was wondering if you wanted to come hunting with us" Streampaw meowed, bounding over to him. "Frostfoot and Thornheart said we could go hunting but we had to take a warrior."

"Of course" Stormfrost purred. "We'll check up on the borders."

The three cats headed out toward the ShadowClan border and managed to make several catches as they went along the thunderpath then along the river until it was nearly twilight. When they reentered camp, Stormfrost saw Runningfoot waiting for him. Poppypaw touched Runningfoot's flank with her tail as she passed and Streampaw nodded to him before taking her catch to the queens. Stormfrost put down the squirrel and mouse he had caught.

"Is everything alright?" Stormfrost asked warily.

"Yes" Runningfoot assured him. "Actually I wanted to ask you something. Do you mind if we go see Patch and Tiger? I didn't go after Oakkit died because I wanted you to go too and you were with Amberheart the whole time."

"Oh" Stormfrost meowed, walking to the fresh kill pile and dropping his kills. "Well we can go but it'll have to be quick. I want to check in on Amberheart really quick. She was thinking of names for the kits."

Runningfoot nodded and Stormfrost moved swiftly to the nursery. Breezecloud greeted him as he passed and he nodded to her before going to his mate. Amberheart raised her head as he entered and purred in greeting. Stormfrost licked her ears and looked lovingly at his kits.

"Have you thought of names?" Stormfrost asked.

"Yes" Amberheart meowed, nodding. She flicked her tail to the blue-grey she-kit. "This is Bluekit." She touched the golden tom with tabby stripes. "This is Adderkit and the other golden kit is Brackenkit. The last kit is Shadekit." Amberheart touched the black-grey she-kit and then her brother. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful" Stormfrost purred, licking her ears again. "I have to go with Runningfoot to see Patch and Tiger about Oakkit but I'll be back soon."

"Alright but don't run into trouble out there" Amberheart warned. "Remember, foxes and badgers are active at night."

Stormfrost nodded, forgetting to remind her that foxes and badgers hadn't been scented in ThunderClan territory for nearly two moons. Stormfrost left the den and led the way out of the thorn tunnel and up the ravine with Runningfoot on his heels. The two crossed the forest swiftly, neither comfortable with being in the forest after night fell. When they reached twolegplace Stormfrost stopped.

"I'll go" Stormfrost meowed. "I'll find Tiger, you find Patch."

"Right" Runningfoot meowed, nodding and heading off along the rows of fences.

Stormfrost followed the fences and found his father's scent. Bunching his muscles, Stormfrost leapt over the fence into a row of bushes. Stormfrost snuck carefully across the garden, his belly low to the ground. The moonlight washed his pelt blue-grey, helping him blend into the shadowy plants. When Stormfrost came to a catdoor he hesitated. He wouldn't enter a twoleg nest but it was important for Tiger to know Oakkit's fate.

"Stormfrost" hissed a voice.

The grey deputy froze, ears pricked. He saw a shadow moving toward him and relaxed when the tom left the shadows. It was a handsome dark brown tabby with long powerful limbs and burning amber eyes. It was Tiger, Stormfrost's father. Stormfrost led the older tom to the edge of the forest and saw Runningfoot coming toward them followed by four cats, Patch, Patch's mate Sheba and their kits Peach and Shadow.

"What's going on?" Patch asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really" Stormfrost admitted. "We've brought bad news about Oakkit."

Patch and Tiger exchanged swift glances. "What is it?" Tiger asked uneasily.

"Oakkit died a few nights ago of greencough" Runningfoot meowed gravely. "Stormfrost and I sat vigil with him and buried him nearby."

Tiger and Patch looked saddened at the grave news and bowed their heads sadly, tails drooping. Stormfrost touched his brother with his nose while Runningfoot licked Tiger's ear comfortingly. When their comforts had been given, Runningfoot lightened a bit.

"Stormfrost, tell them" Runningfoot urged. "You said you wanted to tell them yesterday."

"Right" Stormfrost agreed. He turned to his father and his brother. "My mate, Amberheart has kitted my kits. Four kits, two toms and two she-kits."

Tiger, Patch and Sheba purred in congratulations, licking his ears and rubbing their heads on his shoulder. Peach and Shadow, young cats, hardly over six moons weren't all that overjoyed at the idea of more kits. They didn't even know Amberheart and had only met Runningfoot once before.

"Do they have names?" Peach asked; the more adventurous of Sheba's twin kits.

"Yes" Stormfrost purred. "Shadekit, Bluekit, Brackenkit and Adderkit" Stormfrost informed them, purring deeply at the memory of his kits' naming.

Congratulations were said again but this time Peach touched his foreleg with her muzzle, looking questioning. "Why is 'kit' at the end of their name?" Peach asked.

"That's the way clan cats are named" Runningfoot explained to the two young ones. "When kits are six moons old 'paw' is added to their name instead of 'kit'. When they become warriors or healers their names can be 'foot, flower, pelt, fur, leaf, shadow, frost, wing, cloud, claw, face' and I knew a she-cat in RiverClan called Smallpoppy."

"Names are a right of passage" Stormfrost added. "Leaders get 'star' on their name to show that they're closer to StarClan then common warriors."

"We should be getting back" Sheba said. "Our twolegs will notice sooner or later."

"Right" Stormfrost agreed. "Come on Runningfoot, we'd better hurry back. We'll be too tired to go hunting tomorrow."

"Not you" Runningfoot grumbled. "You're always awake before dawn!"

"Come on" Stormfrost meowed again, turning back toward the trees.

Peach bounded forward. "Wait!" she mewed quickly. "Can we go with you? I want to see the forest."

Stormfrost and Runningfoot froze, glancing at one another before turning back to the kit. Shadow didn't look inclined at all to go into the forest. Stormfrost looked at Sheba and Patch; both parents looked slightly surprised at their daughter's outburst.

"No" Runningfoot meowed finally. "Kittypets don't fair well in the forest."

"You do" Peach argued. "Please? Kittypets are too soft. I tried to play with another kitten yesterday and all he did was whine that I was too rough. His mother nearly took my ears off!"

Stormfrost shook his head. "Kittypets don't belong in the forest Peach. Runningfoot and I were little more then kits when we came to ThunderClan and even so they still didn't accept us for a long time. Some of them still won't take my orders seriously" Stormfrost told her, thinking of Thornheart.

"Please!" Peach begged.

"No" Runningfoot meowed firmly. "If we catch your scent beyond the border we'll hunt you down and drag you back. Kits get hurt in the forest on their own. You'll be fine as a kittypet."

Stormfrost licked Peach's head; sure he hadn't heard the last of Peach's argument. The two toms turned and bounded into the forest again, powerful limbs carrying them swiftly toward their home. When they walked down the ravine, Runningfoot hesitated, glancing back up at the forest.

"I hope Peach doesn't get any foolish ideas" Runningfoot grumbled.

"She won't" Stormfrost assured his brother.

The two went into camp and instantly saw Streampaw and Poppypaw running toward them. Both she-cats looked overjoyed about something. Runningfoot touched Poppypaw's head in greeting and nodded to Streampaw. Stormfrost simply nodded to both of them.

"What's going on?" Stormfrost asked.

"Mossflower went back into the nursery" Streampaw informed them. "And Risingstar decided that it's time for our warrior ceremonies!"

Runningfoot purred deeply and Stormfrost licked their ears, purring as well. Stormfrost and his brother had been about three moons into their training when Streampaw and Poppypaw had become apprentices. Their ceremonies were far overdue. Cloudpelt and Leopardclaw were younger then the two she-cats and had had their names for almost half a moon.

Thornheart came over to the group and nodded to Stormfrost. "Who has dawn patrol tomorrow?" Thornheart asked.

"Well" Stormfrost meowed thoughtfully, "How about you lead it with Squirrelfur and Tawnypaw? I think it's about time the newest apprentices start learning about the patrols if they want to be any help to the clan."

"Right" Thornheart meowed coolly, eyes glinting. "Should I take Hawkpaw and Leafpaw as well?"

"If Ripplefur and Cloudpelt have no plans for them in the morning" Stormfrost meowed just as calmly though he could feel the dislike he always got from Thornheart.

Thornheart turned and stalked off toward Squirrelfur who was sharing a vole with Tawnypaw. Stormfrost watched him go then turned and went into the nursery. Amberheart was dozing in her nest, their kits curled up safely near her belly. Breezecloud raised her head when he entered.

"Has Risingstar said anything about Littlekit and Featherkit's naming?" she asked.

"No" Stormfrost admitted. "But I'm sure it will be soon, they're nearly six moons. Risingstar may be waiting until after the next Gathering."

"I suppose" Breezecloud meowed with a heavy sigh. "I don't think I'll ever forget their kitting, my first litter."

Stormfrost looked over at the sleeping brother and sister. He remembered their kitting as well. It was shortly after he had been named deputy of ThunderClan, after Icestorm's death. He had been hunting with Cloudpaw and Leopardpaw when he had found Breezecloud had fallen into a gully and had begun kitting. The apprentices had found Darkpaw and it had been Darkpaw's first major act as healer apprentice.

Breezecloud went over and curled up near her kits and began grooming her pale grey fur leaving Stormfrost to go over to his own mate. Stormfrost touched Amberheart's shoulder gently to wake her and she blinked, raising her head sleepily.

"Oh, hello Stormfrost" Amberheart purred, licking his muzzle. "Did you find Patch and Tiger?"

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed heavily. "They took the news fairly well."

"StarClan will help them in some way" Amberheart assured him gently. "Even kittypets are guided by StarClan whether they know it or not."

Stormfrost nodded and left the nursery to let his mate rest. As he crossed the clearing, Risingstar signaled with her tail for him to join her near the highrock. Stormfrost swiftly went over to his leader, dipping his head respectfully.

"I'm worried" Risingstar meowed uneasily. "Fallenstar has been too quiet."

Stormfrost privately agreed and nodded. "He has but shouldn't that be something we should be thankful for?"

"No" Risingstar meowed sharply, glaring at him. "It simply means that he is plotting something much worse then his other attacks during the full moon."

"He could be trying to find rouges from twolegplace" Stormfrost pointed out.

"Possible" Risingstar agreed, looking a hundred seasons older then Stormfrost had ever seen her. "For the next Gathering I will take you, Thornheart, Leopardclaw and Frostfoot. The others will remain here to guard camp. Fallenstar will not attack us again."

The growl in Risingstar's voice made Stormfrost flinch slightly. He knew Risingstar had a great disliking for Fallenstar because of the disrespect he showed by attacking during the full moon Gatherings. Still, Risingstar's anger wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Go rest" Risingstar ordered suddenly. "I don't want tired warriors joining me for the Gathering."

Stormfrost nodded wordlessly and headed immediately for the warrior den, laying down in the back of the den near a hole in the woven bracken branches. Moonlight from the almost-full moon fell across the grey deputy as he looked up at the sky through the gap. He sighed and curled in a ball with his head resting in the patch of moonlight. As he fell asleep, small rain clouds began forming, coming swiftly toward the forest.

&&&&&

A paw prodded Stormfrost's flank. Reluctantly the grey tabby blinked and opened one eye to see Leafpaw's slender form looming above him. The young apprentice prodded him again and Stormfrost groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"What's wrong Leafpaw?" Stormfrost groaned.

"Something's wrong with Risingstar" Leafpaw meowed quickly. "I walked past her den to see if Darkpaw wanted to go hunting but I heard Risingstar wheezing. I went into the den and I don't think she can breathe. Greyfoot's with her but he told me to wake you."

"Thank you" Stormfrost meowed, leaping to his paws, instantly awake.

Stormfrost bounded out of the warrior den and crossed the clearing with long strides. He came to Risingstar's den and pushed his way past the curtain of moss hanging in front of the entrance. Greyfoot was sitting near Risingstar as the ginger she-cat lay in her nest, chewing some herbs. Her eyes were glazed and the scent of sickness was beginning to form around her and the den. Stormfrost shivered as he approached his leader.

"Luckily I think we caught it" Greyfoot meowed. "Risingstar is developing greencough but it is not near as strong as it was for Oakkit."

"I'll be fine" Risingstar rasped, her voice weak and raspy.

"Hush and rest" Greyfoot ordered, his aged gaze falling over the leader. "You need rest now; eat those poppy seeds I left for you. The clan is in good paws."

Obediently Risingstar licked up the poppy seeds and curled up to sleep once more. Greyfoot led Stormfrost out of the den and looked around the camp warily. "For now the clan is in your care" Greyfoot meowed. "Call together the senior warriors and put them in control of hunting and patrols."

"Right" Stormfrost meowed, his own worries beginning to get the better of him.

Stormfrost went to the warrior den and found Stoneheart, Mossflower, Frostfoot and Nightcloud, the older of the warriors in ThunderClan. They were Risingstar's council of senior warriors in time of trouble or when planning battle. Stormfrost had sat in Risingstar's den and listened to them plan and argue many times since becoming deputy.

The four warriors agreed to take care of hunting and border patrols while Stormfrost saw to Greyfoot's supplies of herbs and apprentice training as well as camp security. Now that Risingstar was ill, the camp was in more danger.

"Send Leopardclaw and Hawkpaw to be sentries" Stormfrost ordered, nodding to Frostfoot. "They can circle camp and keep an eye open for disturbances."

Frostfoot nodded and padded away to find Leopardclaw and Hawkpaw. Stormfrost turned to Stoneheart, Nightcloud and Mossflower. He tried to hide his unease at being in complete control of camp in Risingstar's absence though his old mentor and friends seemed to sense his unease.

"What about the Gathering?" Nightcloud asked. "If Risingstar can't go, what should we do?"

"Ask Tallheart and Palepelt" Mossflower suggested, twisting her head and licking her swelling belly. "They're elders, they will know."

"I'll do that if you like" Stoneheart offered.

"No" Stormfrost meowed. "I'll do it, you and the others have to worry about patrols. I just hope Greyfoot can help Risingstar."

"With Darkpaw to fetch his herbs and keep a second set of eyes on her, Risingstar will be fine" Stoneheart assured him. "You go to the elders, Nightcloud and I will take care of patrols. Mossflower can rest, after all she is a queen."

"Thank you" Stormfrost meowed.

Nightcloud and Mossflower set off after Frostfoot to begin the patrols. Stoneheart lingered, watching his old apprentice. "We're senior warriors" Stoneheart meowed. "We were young kits when Risingstar became leader but we remember the reaction of the clan. They grieved our old leader but they never turned their back to Risingstar. The clan is behind you, whatever happens to Risingstar" Stoneheart assured him.

"Thank you" Stormfrost meowed, relaxing slightly.

The older tom nodded and followed the she-cats to set up patrols. Stormfrost also turned and went toward the elders den. When he came to the hollow tree that served as the den he saw Leafpaw kneading her claws through Palepelt's pale grey fur in search of ticks with mouse bile nearby on a leaf. Stormfrost remembered vaguely doing the same thing as an apprentice.

"Palepelt, is Tallheart in the den?" Stormfrost asked as small raindrops began falling from the pearly grey clouds above.

"I believe so" the old queen meowed, opening on of her clouded blue eyes. "Is that you Stormfrost?"

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed, touching his muzzle to her head.

The blind she-cat nodded and closed her eyes again. Leafpaw continued searching for ticks as Stormfrost moved past them into the hollow tree. He found the old black and white tom stretched out on a heap of moss and heather. Stormfrost prodded the skinny tom's flank and waited as the cat woke and blinked blearily up at him.

"What does the almighty deputy want?" Tallheart grumbled, sitting up and stretching his old limbs.

"I need to ask you something" Stormfrost meowed patiently, sitting near the nest. "Risingstar has fallen ill and I'm not sure she should go to the Gathering tonight. What should the clan do if she can't go?"

Tallheart was suddenly fully alert and awake. He thought for a moment and sighed. "ThunderClan has not had an ill leader since old Greystar died" Tallheart meowed more to himself then to Stormfrost. "It was when he lost his last life. Well Risingstar went in his place to the Gathering. She stood on the highrock for the first time that night, I remember it clearly. She was scared but seemed to fall into the position quite well."

"I have to lead ThunderClan?" Stormfrost yelped, looking startled.

"Of course" Tallheart meowed calmly. "Even if Risingstar wasn't ill you'd have to get used to it. You are deputy which means that someday you will lead ThunderClan without question. May as well get used to it now."

"But I'm a deputy; I can't stand on the Fallenstone!" Stormfrost protested.

"Many deputies have done so before" Tallheart retorted tartly. "When leaders fall ill they have to send their deputies in their place to lead the clan to the Gathering. ThunderClan can not go unrepresented; it would anger StarClan greater then almost anything. It would say that we are weak. You are not the first deputy to do so and you will be far from the last."

Stormfrost was still having his doubts about the old cat's words. The idea of a deputy standing on the Fallenstone without being made a leader seemed against StarClan's code. He'd never seen a deputy stand on the Fallenstone unless they were a newly named leader that was going to announce the death of the old leader. With a heavy sigh Stormfrost stood up. Tallheart was watching him keenly.

"Well?" Tallheart growled warningly.

"I have no choice" Stormfrost meowed heavily. "If that's what has to be done then I'll have to do it whether I like it or not."

Tallheart nodded in approval and curled up in his nest again. Stormfrost left the den and saw that Leafpaw had also finished her job. Palepelt was grooming herself in the shelter of the tree so she wouldn't get wet. Stormfrost said his goodbyes and headed toward the nursery.

As he ventured into the bracken den he spotted Breezecloud sleeping in a nest but Featherkit and Littlekit were not there. A tint of worry overtook him until he spotted the two kits playing with Hawkpaw outside the apprentice den. Stormfrost went over to Amberheart who greeted him readily, offering him a rabbit Streampaw had just brought her.

"Thanks" Stormfrost meowed. "Where are the kits?"

"I have a surprise" Amberheart purred. "Kits come meet your father."

Shadekit, Bluekit, Brackenkit and Adderkit came forward shyly, looking up at Stormfrost with wide eyes either blue or amber. Stormfrost was frozen in shock at how much Bluekit looked like him with blue-grey fur and bright blue eyes. Adderkit resembled Amberheart with his golden fur and curious amber eyes. Shadekit had her father's pelt but her mother's amber gaze. Brackenkit had Amberheart's fur and Stormfrost's eyes.

"This is father?" Adderkit mewed.

Amberheart purred in amusement and caught Stormfrost's eyes. "Yes, this is Stormfrost."

"They opened their eyes and you didn't tell me!" Stormfrost accused, gazing sternly at Amberheart.

"I didn't want to trouble the almighty deputy" Amberheart teased, eyes glinting. "I know you were busy with Risingstar being ill and all your other duties. I didn't want to trouble you."

Stormfrost lay next to his mate, his four kits sniffing him and playing. Shadekit seemed to be the loner of the litter, preferring to sit next to Stormfrost rather then play with Brackenkit, Adderkit and Bluekit. Stormfrost felt his heart lift and his worries about the Gathering falling away as he spent the afternoon with his mate and kits, joined by Mossflower sometime near twilight. The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded to them and put her muzzle near Stormfrost's ear to whisper to him.

"The Gathering patrol will leave soon" Mossflower mewed quietly. "Who should we call?"

"Stoneheart is in charge of camp" Stormfrost meowed, following the queen out of the nursery. "I'll leave Thornheart, Cloudpelt, Ripplefur, Hawkpaw, Tawnypaw, Leafpaw, Squirrelfur and Frostfoot to guard camp. Streampaw, Poppypaw, Runningfoot, Nightcloud and Leopardclaw will come with me."

"Alright" Mossflower meowed. "I'll tell Stoneheart and Frostfoot. They'll gather the patrol."

"When we get back to camp I want to speak with the senior warriors again" Stormfrost meowed. "If that's alright."

"Of course" Frostfoot meowed, coming over to join them. "But can it be said now?"

"No" Stormfrost meowed, shaking his head. "We have to hurry or we'll be late."


End file.
